Nuestro más bello secreto
by Blur Blur Blur
Summary: Un pequeño fic dedicatorias adentro. Gracias x su ayuda! Shounen AiKxR. Rei reflexiona sobre la relación que lleva con cierto chico de cabello azul. Oneshot


¡¡¡Esperen!!!, sé que no es el capítulo siguiente de alguno de mis dos fics, pero es que estoy taaann feliz, o más bien, me hicieron taaaan feliz, que tenía que buscar una manera de agradecérselo a aquellas personitas que lograron hacer poner una sonrisa no solo en mi rostro, sino también en mi corazón, este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que me apoyan con el más mínimo detalle (mis reviewers lindos nn), y en especial a las siguientes personas que me han ayudado muchísimo, y pues que me siguen de cerca nn (gracias, me siento acompañada ;;):

Nuevamente a mi amiguis **Neko****-Jeanne**!!!, por seguir conmigo en cada paso que doy, apoyándome día con día en mis proyectos y cosas extrañas, jeje (¿vez como eres mi fuerza para continuar?, ¿¿qué haría sin ti??) y por supuesto, que me ayuda con mi comu y me hace reír con sus mensajes XD. Thanks 4 everything Nekita!!!!!

A **Black****-Star **porque llegó de repente a mi vida, pero sinceramente, ya dejó huella XD, además, es la primer persona que ha escrito en mi diario y me demostró q no soy la única loca con alucinaciones de KxR ni con una mentalidad así, jajaja, y pues q aparte me ayuda muchísimo en mi comu y me hace reír… 1000 Graacias!!!!

A CrudeKaruka (aquí **Mistery**** Ray Girl **)) que tmb está en mi comu tmb ayudándome a seguir adelante XD y me animó mucho cuando dijo que era seguidora fiel de los fics de Blurred )… Muchas gracias (y tmb grax x las miles de imágenes q pones… Me fascinan!!!)

A **KurisuHiya** que aunque no sé si esté aquí en , si llega a leer esto, quiero que sepa que aprecio mucho todo lo que hace nn

No se preocupen, este fin de semana haré otro capítulo para alguno de mis dos fics P, ¿cuál quieren que actualice primero?

Rei reflexiona sobre la relación que tiene con su líder de equipo.

**Adevertencia** Shounen Ai - KaixRei

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni la serie ni ninguno de sus personajes, simplemente soy otra de las personas que escriben historias por el puro gusto de hacerlo y para entretener a los demás, así que mis historias solo son eso, historias que se formaron en mi pequeña cabecita y decidieron ser expresadas n

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nuestro bello secreto**

Lo sabes y yo también… No necesitamos las palabras para decírnoslo. Sé que tú lo puedes leer en mis ojos y yo en los tuyos.

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre el pasto, el sonido de las gotas cayendo inundaba mis oídos, a la vez que mis sentidos comenzaban a adormecerse... levanté mis rostro para que el rocío de la lluvia lo refrescara y acariciara con aquellos pequeños riachuelos deslizándose por mis mejillas. Era una sensación agradable, así que cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar cada segundo de aquellos momentos. Tenía que reflexionar sobre lo cual ya no cabía duda, un acuerdo entre nosotros que nunca nos dijimos, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba, tan claro como el agua que en esos momentos caía limpiando todo a su paso.

¿Cuándo lo supe? En realidad lo noté desde el primer día que te conocí, ni tú ni yo éramos tontos como para no darnos cuenta, ahí estaba en tus ojos el primer día. Pude ver aquel fervor con el que me mirabas, aquellas chispas que salían de tus ojos cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, aquel sentimiento que me tendría atormentado por noches enteras sin conocer si era verdadero o no, después de todo, ¿cómo saberlo si tu fama de persona fría me lo impedía?

Fue muy difícil saber si en verdad lo sentías, creo que ni yo mismo sabía si lo que tenía era un sentimiento diferente a todos los demás hacia ti, quizá podría estarme confundiendo, quizá todo aquello tan solo era una gran admiración... creo que aquello se definió más en mí y en ti cuando tuvimos nuestro encuentro con mi antiguo equipo. Aquella mirada que le dirigías a mi amiga de la infancia no era muy cálida o acogedora, estaba llena de ira, sobretodo cuando se me acercaba y hablaba conmigo. No necesitaba verla, porque podía sentir aquella fuerte mirada carmesí en mi espalda, observando cada simple movimiento que realizaba. Era algo estremecedor, parecía como si supieras cada uno de mis pensamientos y en realidad eso no me agradaba del todo, puesto que gran parte de mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia ti, mi líder, mi compañero.

El día que perdí a Driger, sabías que debías corregirme, de hablarme seriamente para que nunca más volviera a cometer aquel error que me costó a mi amigo, aunque yo noté en tu voz algo diferente, no como habrías regañado a Tyson o a Max, no, esto fue mucho más allá de eso. Lo que más me había molestado, era haberte decepcionado y haber fallado frente a tus ojos, me hacía pensar que era indigno de estar contigo en el mismo equipo. Fue un día lluvioso igual que este. Es cómico ver como la mayoría de las veces que nos pasa algo desfavorable siempre nuestra amiga la lluvia está ahí para nosotros. Muchos lo toman como algo depresivo, pero yo creo que en realidad parece ser así porque nos aclara la mente y podemos pensar más en lo ocurrido, al mismo tiempo de que nuestro sol se oculta para dejar un ambiente un tanto frío y nublado. Cuando volví, supe que había estado mal, y que me apoyabas en cada decisión que iba a tomar.

Después de eso casi no nos hablábamos, causa de aquellos fuertes sentimientos que se desencadenaban cada vez que lo hacíamos. Teníamos miedo, aunque te sea difícil admitirlo sí lo teníamos. Era algo nuevo para nosotros, y no podíamos comprender que era aquello y sobretodo, si estaba bien sentirlo. Todo era un remolino en nuestro interior que se agitaba continuamente, sin siquiera dejarnos el tiempo para poder respirar adecuadamente, aún así, preferíamos estar cerca, quizá porque ya nos estábamos rindiendo tratando de suprimir aquellos sentimientos y nos estábamos dando cuenta de que en verdad eran lo que sospechábamos.

Cuando te fuiste, tuve miedo de que hubiera sido por mi culpa, ¿había sido yo quien te había obligado a salir del equipo? No sabes lo mucho que sufrí esos días, mi aspecto era firme, igual que siempre lo había sido, pero por dentro me derrumbaba, como cuando un castillo de arena se va desmoronando lentamente por la suave brisa del mar. Al final volviste a nosotros, y cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar después de aquellos malos momentos, aquel sentimiento se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Ahí fue cuando lo supe, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que sentías por mi iba mucho más allá del compañerismo y la amistad. Esa noche en el hotel dormimos en la misma habitación que compartíamos la mañana antes de que te fueras. No dijimos nada, no había por qué decirlo, toda esa noche estuvimos completamente callados, pero el estar junto al otro después de toda aquella tempestad era lo suficientemente fuerte para alegrar nuestras almas. Ya lo sabíamos, lo que sentíamos era algo que nunca podríamos evitar, quisiéramos o no ahí estaría siempre, aunque no hacíamos nada para demostrárnoslo, puesto que no sabíamos como comenzar.

Abrí mis ojos para contemplar el cielo. Las gotas de agua continuaban cayendo suavemente sobre mi rostro, mojando mi cabello que se comenzaba a pegar a mis mejillas.

Fue en mi batalla contra Bryan donde todo aquello fue expulsado, donde todo aquello que sentías se te escapó sin haberlo podido evitar. Tu preocupación y tus palabras. Los demás no sabían lo que entre los dos estaba ocurriendo. Tu mirada me lo decía todo, no querías perderme y no dejarías que fuera a batalla sin tratar de decirme lo que sentías a tu manera, con aquellos ojos carmesí que lanzaban todo el fervor de tus sentimientos. Fue eso lo que no me permitió darme por vencido, lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, la imagen de tu rostro en mi mente era suficiente para lograr que me levantara por más lastimado que estuviera...

Muchos pensaron que un simple adiós fue lo que pasó entre nosotros el día en que los BladeBrakers se separaron por primera vez, pero como lo he dicho antes, una mirada vale más que mil palabras, y esa era nuestra manera de decirnos que aquello no era un adiós, que pasara lo que pasara nunca lo iba a hacer, y que nuevamente en algún momento nos volveríamos a encontrar, puesto que lo podíamos sentir. Los BladeBrakers tarde o temprano se volverían a unir, y mientras tanto, nosotros no olvidaríamos aquello que había pasado entre los dos o aquel sentimiento tan grande que acabábamos de descubrir.

No sabes las ansias que me consumieron cuando supe que nuevamente el equipo se volvería a formar, lo cual significaba que te vería y que volveríamos a estar juntos. Mis sentimientos por ti no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, y al ver la mirada que me dirigiste cuando de nuevo te vi supe que los tuyos tampoco. Desde entonces tratamos de estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Nuestra relación no era como la de todos los demás de besos, abrazos y caricias, no, era algo suave y difícil de definir, nuestras acciones podían ser tan simples como estar parados cerca del otro, o un poco mas expresivas como nuestros momentos juntos sin todos los demás, cuando nos sentábamos en el pasto sin decir ni una sola palabra mas que admirando el cielo azul con sus hermosas nubes blancas. Sencillos, pero muy significativos. Perfectos hasta en el más mínimo detalle. ¿Necesitábamos algo más? En realidad no, teníamos la compañía del otro y eso era suficiente para mantenernos felices. Cierto, había tiempos difíciles, pero ahí era donde más nos apoyábamos. Tú jamás me abandonaste ni yo a ti.

¿Por qué somos así?, ¿por qué lo ocultamos?, ¿quizá sea vergüenza?.. Lo dudo, sólo es demasiado preciado como para dejar que otros lo vean, simplemente es nuestra manera de ser. ¿Para qué mostrarlo si nosotros lo sabemos y con eso basta? Los demás no lo entenderían, no necesitan saberlo, aún no...

Siento como alguien se para junto a mí. No necesito voltear para verlo, ya sé quién es.

"Si estás mucho tiempo aquí afuera con esta lluvia te vas a enfermar".

Sonrío y lo volteo a ver. Su rostro siempre ha perdido aquella máscara fría conmigo. Llevaba mi suéter en una mano y me la extendió para que lo tomara.

"Entremos, debes cambiarte y ponerte ropa seca".

Tomé el suéter de su mano y asentí. "Un chocolate caliente tampoco me caería mal" propuse mientras me lo ponía.

Me miró y la leve impresión de una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y luego de una ligera mirada, comenzamos a caminar para entrar a nuestro hospedaje.

Siempre habrá días malos, días en los que parecerá difícil salir a mirar a los demás, pero siempre estaremos juntos, aunque no sea en presencia, nuestros mentes y corazones parecen tener una especie de conexión especial que hace que sepamos todo lo que siente el otro, y al mismo tiempo, darnos fuerzas para seguir adelante. Nuestros caminos se separaran incontables veces, pero igual, siempre volverán a unirse. Así es y así es como siempre será, es nuestro destino, no lo podremos borrar ni pensamos hacerlo. No es algo que podamos ver, pero lo podemos sentir, tú y yo siempre nos perteneceremos, y tal vez algún día, los demás lo sabrán, pero mientras seguirá siendo nuestro más bello secreto.

**Fine**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lo sé, muy pequeñito, jejejeje (lo que pude hacer en un ratito libre P), pero aún así, espero que les haya gustado.

Con mucho k-riño para todas aquellas personas que hacen que cada día espere con más ansias regresar al internet, por toda aquella transmisión de alegría que me brindan.

Reviews? )


End file.
